Still Waters Run Deep
by girl.with.passion
Summary: DCP Chitrole could not reveal to ACP Pradyuman that Abhijeet and Daya broke into his house and took DCP with them not the other way around as ACP thinks. Why couldn't DCP reveal that to Pradyuman? Read inside to know. A continuation from the Climax scene of episode 'ACP and Nakul Ka Raaz 2'. DCP Chitrole centric with mentions of ACP Pradyuman.


Hey guys *hugs*, how are you all today? :D I know I am currently working on fic (I have started work on next chapter ;)) but seeing today's CID episode I could not help myself from writing this One-Shot. I just HAD to write it, to feed my hungry soul! :') I am not at all going to whine about how bad this is or I hate it because it is beautiful and I love it. I would like to give a shout out to PR, Ori and Abby for this OS. This one is for you guys, especially you PR as it is on your favorite character. ;)

**This One-Shot is based on this week's CID episode and it also takes place from the climax scene of tonight's episode (11/1/14) and yes, I have included Abhijeet in climax scene too.** Enjoy reading guys. :)

* * *

**Still Waters Run Deep**

DCP Chitrole sits in his car but he does not start the car, not just yet. He sits there to observe the scene in folding in front of his eyes. Tiny smile forms on his lips when he watches ACP shaking his head before he steps forward and pull Abhijeet and Daya into a hug. He is at little distance, watching this from his car's windshield but still he catches the soft relived smile on ACP's Pradyuman's face. The next moment he starts his car and drives away from there.

He doesn't know why but he just do not want to go home, not yet. So he comes here; a quiet, deserted place just outside the populated city. Usually lovers would come at such spots with their partners but him, he just needed a time with himself. It's not his home is very crowded or anyone is there except the caretakers but he just not want to go there yet. Leaning against the car bonnet with his both hands on the bonnet, he looks at horizon. He likes this place, the view from here is great; he can view the whole city from here as the sun is setting the view is looking even more beautiful right now. But he finds himself unable to enjoy the view when thoughts are racing in his mind like a mad horse with no sign of stopping. Pradyuman's voice is still ringing his ears.

'Did you hear, case is solved because of him.'

ACP quietly spoke to Salunkhe through his smiling teeth, hoping Chitrole will not hear it, but not only he did hear it and sensed the teasing in the tone, he completely ignored it. He has gotten good at pretending, at ignoring over last few years which he uses like a mask in front of them, 'his' team. But there are times when he gets tired of wearing this mask and there had been a time where ACP Pradyuman saw the real him, behind the mask, very rare but had happened. The scene by the lake is still playing in his mind, when Pradyuman hugs Daya and Abhijeet, clearly sending the message he forgives them for doubting him and for breaking into his house. Of course, he wouldn't hold a grudge against them, especially for breaking into his house because in Pradyuman's eyes DCP Chitrole lead them there. DCP could not help letting out his laugh, knowing exactly what Pradyuman would have thought happened. Chitrole forcing Abhijeet and Daya, making them choose duty over emotions and relations and they both would have no choice but to agree and break into his house while still denying and defending their dear ACP Pradyuman when the reality is completely opposite. DCP wouldn't blame ACP for thinking like this, no he wouldn't. He can't. Because he, himself has given them so many reasons to think about him like this so he can't blame them, except this time it was different. This case is different, it does change everything.

Chitrole defended ACP Pradyuman, yes he defended him. Because he knows even when Nakul is not here with them today, he still has a tight grip on his father. Because Chitrole knows that ACP Pradyuman truly regrets what has happened between him and his son, because mere the name 'Nakul' still is enough to make Pradyuman shiver with pain and regret. Because deep down Chitrole cannot help but to blame himself as well for what happened between ACP and Nakul. He had buried this guilt deep down but since yesterday it has managed to surface again when he finally heard him say those words.

'When I shot him, I realized that policeman should also pay attention to his family.' Before Pradyuman could speak any further Chitrole cuts him off, he knows it was a selfish act but he did it to hide his own guilt which was surfacing seeing ACP grieve our Nakul and trying to 'remind' him what Pradyuman did for this country and how far he gone to prove his loyalties. DCP does not have any doubt on his loyalties, not at all because he has seen ACP Pradyuman losing every single thing he ever loved being snatched away from him in the name of 'duty'. This 'Nakul' case, he wishes that did not had happened because it only brought the pain, regret and bitter and sweet memories Pradyuman had locked away back in his life. DCP has been very observant about Pradyuman during this case; noticing his emotions, pain, regret, his loyalties, his sense of duties everything. Sometimes no, always Pradyuman never cease to surprise DCP Chitrole with his sense of duty and his loyalty; he wonders sometimes, like just now he is wondering that how does Pradyuman manages this, after everything this 'duty' took away from him, how does his loyalty still lies with CID? With him? But it also makes DCP feel proud at him.

He huffs at himself when he thinks at parallel of events happened in this 'Nakul' case and ACP's 'Nakul' case nearly decade ago. He defended ACP in front of Daya and Abhijeet in this Nakul case whereas, he was the caused the most havoc when he doubted ACP and even gave gun to Abhijeet in order to kill ACP Pradyuman. Seeing ACP's concern for this Nakul even DCP felt his heart melting slightly and for once in his life he prayed. He prayed to the Almighty that for sake of ACP Pradyuman's sanity and for sake of his own guilt this Nakul turn out to be innocent soul. But it seems that Almighty is not on his side, HE did the opposite of what Chitrole prayed for.

'Not every Nakul is a criminal.' Pradyuman's words still cause a sting his heart, he feels a wave of pain in his heart. 'Why?' He wonders. 'Was it too much to ask for?' That question has been roaming around his mind for so long.' Pradyuman does not deserve this, then why? Why him, always? His own Nakul didn't cause enough damage that today this Nakul had to do this too?' He exhales heavily. He could not help admiring ACP when he admitted that he knew Nakul was faking this split personality drama and then handed him to Daya. Everyone noticed how normal ACP was but his eyes saw more than that in him. They saw... disappointment. The dejection, the pain and glimpse of regret was momentary but it did not escape DCP's eyes. No matter what others say but DCP knows, that deep down the affection ACP showered on this Nakul was real. Even when ACP wouldn't ever admit it, nor DCP counts on it, he knows it was real and just like DCP, Pradyuman too deep down hoped that this Nakul will not disappoint him instead his hopes were crushed too just like DCP's prayer went unheard.

'Hope.' One word but purpose of whole world, it is hope which makes feel get up in the morning for a better day, better future, better everything. Hoping the day will be better than yesterday. Hope is something which makes you through the life, the struggles of life. But the day you let go of it is the day you die from inside, your soul dies. It is hope, which made DCP not tell reveal the truth that Daya and Abhijeet broke into his house taking DCP with them, that Chitrole defended him when those two were suspecting him. Abhijeet and Daya are not just part of his team or like his sons but also the hope of ACP Pradyuman. And DCP did not wanted to snatch away the one last remaining hope in ACP's life. He is not vicious, not that cruel. So he does not mind playing devil for rest of his life to keep ACP's last hope alive, to keep Pradyuman alive.

He takes a deep breath before he looks up, it has gone dark. He don't know how much time has past since he's been here; still he does not look at his watch but he takes out his car keys from his jacket pocket and gets up from bonnet to walk towards the car. Sitting back down in driver's seat he starts the car and starts to drive back to home.

* * *

I hope you all like it and hopefully, I did justice to the character. :')


End file.
